Solar System Overview
Colonies and Population Centers of the Heliopolis It is the 26th Century, the Year is 2523, and on A.D. 2523 Jan 1 was the 2642566.5 Julian Day Terrestrial Time Heliopolis: 200 000 000 000 (200 Billion eng. 200 Billion) population * arcologies are assumed to house at average 10 000 population * habitats are assumed to house at average 100 000 population Inner Solar System: 92,98 Billion population (46,49%) Sol Swarm: 24 000 000 (0.024 billion)(0.012%) / 240 habitats Mercury: 1 272 000 000 (1.272 billion) 0.636% * polar colonies 764 000 000 (0.764 billion) / 76 400 arcologies * orbital habitats 508 000 000 (0.508 billion) / 5 080 habitats Venus: 11 528 000 000 (11.528 billion) 5.763% * Venusian skies 5 764 000 000 (5.764 billion) / 576 400 arcologies * orbital habitats 5 764 000 000 (5.764 billion) / 57 640 habitats Earth: 50 940 000 000 (50.94 billion) 25.47% * surface 25 460 000 000 (25.46 billion) / 2 546 000 arcologies * lunar colonies 2 546 000 000 (2.546 billion) / 254 460 arcologies * planetary swarm 22 920 000 000 (22.92 billion) / 229 200 habitats Mars: 15 460 000 000 (15.46 billion) 7.73'%' * surface 8 916 000 000 (8.916 billion) / 891 600 arcologies * Phobos & Deimos 2 000 000(0.002 billion) / 20 habitats * orbital habitats 6 560 000 000 (6.56 billion) / 65 600 habitats Asteroid Belt: 12 720 000 000 (12.72 billion) 6.135% / 127 200 habitats Interplanetary Space 992 000 000 (0.992 billion) 0.496% / 9920 habitats Outer Solar System 107 000 000 000 (107 billion) 53.5% population Jovian System: 40 760 000 000 (40.76 billion) 20.38 % * Jupiter-atmosphere & orbit 1 272 000 000 (1.272 billion) / 12 720 habitats * Jupiter- small & irregular moons 30 560 000 000 (30.56 billion) / 305 600 habitats * Jupiter- trojans 3 820 000 000 (3.82 billion) / 38 200 habitats * Io 636 000 000 (0.636 billion) / 63 600 arcologies * Europa 1 272 000 000 (1.272 billion) / 127 200 arcologies * Ganymed 2 546 000 000 (2.546 billion) / 254 460 arcologies * Kallisto 636 000 000 (0.636 billion) / 63 600 arcologies Saturnian System: 38 200 000 000 (38.2 billion) 19.1% * atmosphere 636 000 000 (0.636 billion) / 6 360 habitats * orbit & small moons 28 020 000 000 (28.02 billion) / 280 200 habitats * Tethys 2 038 000 000 (2.038 billion) / 203 800 arcologies * Dione 254 000 000 (0.254 billion) / 25 400 arcologies * Rhea 2 038 000 000 (2.038 billion) / 203 800 arcologies * Titan 4 458 000 000 (4.458 billion) / 445 800 arcologies * Iapetus 764 000 000 (0.764 billion) / 76 400 arcologies * Uranus: 15 286 000 000 (15.286 billion) 7.643% * atmosphere & orbit 7 642 000 000 (7.642) / 76 420 habitats * Miranda 254 000 000 (0.254 billion) / 25 400 arcologies * Ariel 636 000 000 (0.636 billion) / 63 600 arcologies * Umbriel 636 000 000 (0.636 billion) / 63 600 arcologies * Titania 3 820 000 000 (3.82 billion) / 382 000 arcologies * Oberon 2 292 000 000 (2.292 billion) / 229 200 arcologies Neptun: 5 350 000 000 (5.35 billion) 2.675% * atmosphere & orbit 4 584 000 000 (4.584 billion) / 45 840 habitats * Triton 254 000 000 (0.254 billion) / 25 400 arcologies * Nereid 254 000 000 (0.254 billion) / 2 540 habitats * Neptun- trojans 254 000 000 (0.254 billion) / 2 540 habitats Centaurs & Interstellar Objects: 1 272 000 000 (1.272 billion) 0.56% / 12 720 habitats Oort Cloud & Kuiper Belt: 6 114 000 000 (6.114 billion) 3.057% * Pluto & Charon 764 000 000 (0.764 billion) / 76 400 arcologies * Haumea & Makemake 764 000 000 (0.764 billion) / 76 400 arcologies * Eris 764 000 000 (0.764 billion) / 76 400 arcologies * Orcus, Varuna, Quaoar 1 272 000 000 (1.272 billion) / 127 200 arcologies * Other & Star Bridge 2 546 000 000 (2.546 billion) / 25 446 habitats Category:Universe Category:Solar System Category:Browse